Heartbreak
by twilightlover367
Summary: Edward ended up falling in love with Rosalie after she was transformed. It has been 75 years since they have been together. But then the Cullens move to Forks, and there he meets Bella. They fall in love. But what about Rosalie?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**It had been such a happy relationship. I had thought that I meant the world to him, but now that is gone. Now, those thoughts are dead. And he abandoned me, not even for a vampire, but a mere ugly mortal, a human girl. If I had the heart to kill her, then I would. She didn't deserve to live, to take my only love away from me. Maybe in time, I'll find someone else, but for now I was stuck living in a house with him. My parents, if you want to call them that, have not said anything about it. I know that they love him more than me, that's why they didn't scold him. All they do is send me looks of pity. I don't want pity, I want him back. **

**Time used to go by quickly for me, but now, every minute is painful, every time I see him in the house makes me want to kill myself. Humans have it easy. We have to be ripped to pieces in order to die. I don't want a painful death, I just want to cease to exist.**

**A close to 75 year relationship wasted. Gone. He had been with me as soon as the transformation had ended. Sure, we hadn't gotten along at first. But after a few weeks, we fell in love, and were with each other since. But that's all in the past. I want him with me for the rest of eternity. All I got was a "Rosalie, I've been thinking about something for a while. I met a human, and I'm in love. We have to end this, I'm sorry." Who ends a seventy five year relationship? Who? I guess he does.**

**Now it doesn't matter. That stupid girl has captured his heart. Why did he end it? I knew very little about werewolves, but I had heard something about imprinting. But vampires don't do that, vampires don't break it off with someone abruptly because of a human. She wasn't even pretty, she was worthless.**

**But time will go by. All I know is that there will be a moment soon when I will leave the Cullens forever, and never come back. They didn't want me. The next few weeks were going to be awful, living in the same house as your boyfriend. But that was just the problem, he wasn't my boyfriend, and that's what was sickening about it. **

**Hopefully she will die soon, and then he'll come back to me. But I know that this is a useless hope. His feelings for me are gone, and what we once were, we are no more. **

**Yes, I am dead.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I own nothing by Stephenie Meyer. **

The last thing I saw was Royce walking off. He left me bleeding on the hard ground, in the middle of the street. If I lived, which I wouldn't, I would get revenge. Then I felt the presence of another man, but I didn't care. He could do whatever he wanted with me, nothing worse could come of this. Pretty soon, I would be dead, with my grandparents who I loved dearly.

I felt two cold hands pick me up, bridal style, and I was running. Well, I wasn't running, but the man was, and all I knew, was that I was dead. Because when I looked into his face, I saw someone too handsome to be real. He was the doctor, Carlisle Cullen. I had only seen him once or twice, but up close he was more stunning. But we were going far too fast, it was not human.

I heard a door open, and more voices. Too tired to look, I felt myself being put down somewhere soft. A sofa?

"Carlisle, what happened?" Asked a shocked female voice.

"Her fiance practically killed her. Royce King. I smelled blood, and was curious. I never expected to see her on the ground." His voice was quiet, and my eyes were still closed.

"Carlisle, what are we going to do? Are you going to change her?" Asked the woman, who was concerned.

"I don't know, now that I have her here, I can't just watch her die." He said.

"What about the hospital?"

"Too late, even when I found her, she was not in a good state. The injuries are severe."

"No you can't," said the female. I dared to open my eyes. The room in which I was in, was beautidul, it was painted in a light blue, and there was a chandelier on the ceiling. I still felt pain, the pain which Royce had caused.

"Where should I do it?" I closed my eyes again. I heard a musical voice by my ear, and it was comforting in a way.

"It will all be over soon Rosalie Hale, you will be alright." As soon as the words escaped his lips, he bent down, and I could feel him bite into my neck. The pain that had come was unbearable. I thrashed, screamed, and kicked.

"Kill me!" I shouted. "Kill me now. He almost finished me, do the same, help me!" My eyes flew open, and I saw the doctor staring at me with pity in his eyes. His wife came by my side, and took my hand. Her kind eyes made me relax a little bit. But I was also scared. Whoever they were, they weren't human. But I couldn't think about that, the fire burning in my veins cleared my thought processes. A door opening and closing told me that someone else was present.

"What is going on here? Carlisle, is that...?" This third voice said in an irritated tone.

"Yes, it's Rosalie Hale." The doctor said quietly. The second male's voice dropped to the volume of his.

"Do you know how dangerous it's going to be, to leave the area. They're going to have search parties for her. How did this happen anyway?" A moment passed, and I opened my eyes again. A boy around my age stared down at me, he was beautiful. His bronze hair illuminated his face, and his features were perfect. It was painful to look at him. Then the pain interrupted my thoughts again, and I screamed.

"Rosalie, my name is Carlisle, this is my son Edward, and my wife Esme. We are..." His voice faded as the fire burned my thoughts, and everything that I had, left away.

**3 days later...**

The pain was leaving, and I was cold, very cold. I pinched my skin, only to discover that it was solid, and would not move. I was a rock. Screams were all I heard coming from myself. I was no longer human, they weren't human. What was I? Edward came down.

"Oh, I see." He said in a slightly rude tone. "Your transformation is finished. Surprised?"

"I..." Was the only logical response I could come up with.

"Come on, let's go see Carlisle." He took my hand, and led me up the stairs. I could walk much faster, and I felt new energy that I never experienced. Once we were up the stairs, he let go abruptly of my hand, and knocked on a door.

"She's done." He said in a bored voice. "Just wait here, I'm going to go hunt."

"What?" I asked him, dumbfounded.

"You don't know what we are yet? Weren't you listening?" The look on my face must have alerted him to my confusion. I felt a strange sensation in my throat, a thirst for blood? Edward suddenly looked scared.

"Carlisle." He called. "She's losing it, the thirst is coming, hurry." And I saw a blur, and then Carlisle was next to me.

"Rosalie, why don't you sit on the sofa over there." No, I couldn't. This was the place where the terrible pain had started.

"Or on the other one." He amended. I walked fast, and sat down gracefully. Then I started sobbing. Where were my parents, wasn't I supposed to be dead? But when I placed my hands to my face, there was no moisture there, just cold hard skin.

"What has happened to me?"

"You're a vampire."

"I'm a what?" I gasped. No, I couldn't be a vampire, but I had to believe it because I wasn't myself anymore.

"What do I do?" I whispered looking into their kind faces, one of them looked almost like a frown, it was Edward's.

"Well, you have several choices. You may absolutely not go back to your family. Staying with us is an option, or you could go off on your own." Then, the doorbell rang. I smiled. A delicious scent was present, and whoever that human was, was going to die. Instinct told me to go. I got up very quickly, but Edward beat me to it.

"The human is mine, I'll fight you for it." I hissed at him. He just laughed.

"Carlisle, I'm going hunting soon, can you do something about her." This time, I clearly saw Carlisle flash out a hand, stopping me.

"I'm getting her upstairs.Open the door now." Him and Esme forced me up, but the whole time I had struggled out of their grip. When the door had opened, the loveliest scent had wafted into the house, I would have lost it if it hadn't been for Carlisle or Esme.

"Just someone wondering if we've seen Rosalie Hale, I said that we would keep an eye out for her. That work?" Carlisle smiled at Edward, and then he looked at me.

"You want to come hunting, I'll teach you. It's not that complicated, trust me." And for some reason, I did trust him.

As I was standing there, he took off and I didn't see him anymore. Where had he gone?

"You coming Rosalie?" I jumped back.

"Yeah, I'm right behind you." I tried to walk as fast as I could, but no speed would come.

"Why don't you run?" And then I started running, but what happened next, took me by surprise. Instead of running at a normal human speed, I was flying through the forest. What aggravated me, was that he was faster. No matter how fast I tried to go, he was always ahead. Abruptly, he stopped. I sniffed the air.

"Do you smell that?" He asked, excited. I grinned in response.

"Yes, I do. Delicious." And without thinking, I threw myself onto the animal, killed it, and started drinking its blood. The warm liquid flooding through my mouth was the most delicious thing that I had ever tasted. When I was done, I smiled to myself and looked up, only to find that he had dissapeared again.

"I'm done." He announced behind me. "You should drink some more, to quench your thirst. Don't worry, it will pass in time." And he was right, my throat was still burning. I found another animal, and drank again. Pretty soon, the thirst was almost gone, but the desire was still there.

I looked around smiling, and then my eyes dimmed with sadness. The last glimpse of my family had been before I left for Vera's house, I would never see them again. Edward's eyes met mine, and immediately they were fearful.

"Rosalie, let's get back to the house, quick." But it was too late, I had smelled the human coming in the woods. Whoever they were, their life was about to end.

"Rosalie." He said in a harsh voice. "Get over here." And then I started to walk forward. He grabbed me by the wrist, and then dragged me. I fought him the whole way, mouth snapping at his face. We arrived at the house much more slowly on the way back, and Edward burst through the door with me.

"Carlisle, we have to go tommorow. Somewhere secluded. Who's going to go with her? She can't be twenty miles near any human." Edward said in a serious voice. Carlisle paused before answering.

"I'll think about that tonight, for now it's best if we all just stay in here. We'll go first thing tommorow morning." And they left. **(Edward choses not to read her thoughts.)**

There was one thing that I had to do before we left. I had promised myself that if I lived, then I would get revenge for what Royce had done to me. Now seemed like the perfect time. I wasn't exactly alive, but I was stronger, and I would save him till last. His four friends would die, then I would finish with him. Why not wear a wedding dress for the occasion? Yes, that would be perfect.

**2 hours later...**

I slipped out of the house, and put on the dress that I had stolen. None of the Cullens had followed me, and I didn't even know if they knew that I had left. But I didn't care.

Finding Royce wasn't hard, he was walking around with his friends, the same place where he had almost killed me, I heard them speak.

"So, where's Rosalie."

"Probably where she belongs, hell." I wanted to kill him right away when he said that, but a stronger desire made me stop thinking. His blood, so delicious. But no, I did not want any of him in me, it was hate that drove me forward, and cleared my head of all cravings for his blood. He had ended my life, and now I could never be like Vera, and never have children or a family.

"So I belong in hell, do I?" I told them darkly. They started running, how stupid they were. I could kill all of them in a heartbeat, but I would save Royce for last. I ran forward, and ended their lives. Royce was still running, and hid behind a door that was guarded. How foolish of him.

I came up to the guards, and killed them as well. Royce looked terrified. I kicked open the door.

"Who are you?" He managed to choke out.

"I'm Rosalie Hale, descended back from hell. You had it coming Royce. I had dreams for a family, and you took away everything that I had ever wanted."

"Rosalie, you're beautiful. What are you?" He rasped out.

"Your worst nightmare. Now I'm going to put you to sleep forever. Six murders I've commited so far, and now you'll be the seventh. Nighty Night." And I killed him. When I was done, I ran away, afraid that I would drink from them.

I got into the Cullen household, and it was nearly four in the morning. The Cullens stared at me in my dress.

"I need to go get changed." I managed to say, while they all stared at me.

"Clearly." Said Edward darkly.

"What happened Rosalie?" Carlisle asked me quietly.

"I...I went for a walk."

"No you didn't." Said Edward in an acid tone. "I realized that you were gone, and followed your scent, and I saw you kill Royce and the others. I'm surprised that you didn't have a drink." Esme gasped, and Edward looked at me with a murderous expression.

"How do you explain yourself, Rosalie?" Asked Carlisle.

"I have reason enough. They almost killed me. And right before I died, I promised myself that I would get revenge. My parents always told me that breaking promises was bad. That's how I explain myself."

"Come with us then, but we're not happy about this. I must say that I have never known something a disgusting as this."

"Have you even seen your reflection yet?" Edward sneered. I ran to the bathroom, and saw myself. Beauty surrounded me, and I smiled. My eyes were turning a shade of gold.

"Now I have." The Cullens motioned to me, to follow them. And we were riding in a car that was going to slowly.

"Let's run. It's still dark out." I suggested calmly. None of them looked at me, and then we took off. Good bye everyone, I will miss you for the rest of eternity!

We had been running for nearly two hours, and then we stopped in some forest. Carlisle looked around.

"Rosalie, you will stay here. We are 30 miles into the forest, and I can't imagine anyone stupid enough to come this far. You will stay here as long as it takes you to stop your desire for blood. About two years should do it." I gasped at what they were saying. Two years, by myself? No, this couldn't be.

"I, you're just going to leave me here, by myself?" Carlisle sighed.

"No, Edward will stay with you." Edward frowned.

"She just killed seven humans, and you want me to stay with her. This is insane." Carlisle smiled clamly at him. Edward growled at him.

"And you've killed criminals yourself." Edward was speechless.

"Come on Rosalie, let's go." We waved good bye, and Edward hugged his parents before they left.

"I have a question. You growled at Carlisle before the words were out of his mouth. How did you know?" Edward's lips twitched.

"I can read minds. Hear people's thoughts." I stared at him in wonder.

"Really?" He nodded. Could I be able to do that?

"No, you couldn't Rosalie, it's only me. We each bring in something from our past life, or that's what Carlisle thinks."

"What have I brought in? And do you read my mind? You could have stopped me because you would have known what I was planning."

"I try not to read my family's mind. Sometimes I slip. But mostly I just tune it out. As for what you have brought in, it's beauty." He stared at me, and I looked down shyly.

"Is that a compliment?" He smiled.

"I suppose so. Let's go." Maybe life with Edward wouldn't be so bad after all. I followed him deeper into the forest, where he would teach me self control.


End file.
